That's All That Matters
by xxKellenLutzLoverxx
Summary: Rachel helps but in his darkest hour ...bring finchel to perminant end...long one shot mentions of domestic violence and sexual references! R&R!


**That's All That Matters**

**A/N: I know I'm in the middle of a another story (But Still I know it's going strong) . But I just got this awesome idea . So I'm here typing at 3am. This a long one shot. Also in my story season 3 of Glee does not exist. **

"Ma...I'm home!" Noah called out. Dropping his bag by the stairs he sauntered through to the kitchen and pulled a carton of milk from the refrigerator. He didn't even stop for a breath while polishing the lot off .

Taking the empty carton from his lips he could of swore he heard soft whimpering . Dumping the carton in the trash can he walked back into the living room skimming around to see if he could find the source of the whimpers.

He scanned around slowly only to falter at the sight of a small child. Knee's under her chin with her arms wrapped protectively around her tiny little body trembling as she tried to use the side of the couch for protection.

Instinct kicked in and Noah rushed over to her. "Nina Bean" he asked softly dropping to his knees in front of her. Something was really wrong. Nina was a toughed kid . She never cried unless something really bad happened.

"Baby girl" he soothed while reaching out to her tenderly.

Nina lifted her face from her knee's. Tears where rolling down her cheeks following the fluid dripping from her nostrils.

"Noah...Noah..." she cried hysterically . Her smaller body smashing into his bigger one.

Noah held her against him as she cried . Her head nestled on his shoulder . "I was so scared Noah...the bad man hurt mommy" she sobbed.

Puck felt the nerves rise up in his chest "what bad man Nina Bean" he asked his 9 year old sister

Nina kept a grip on Puck's shoulders as she replied " the man with the dragon tattoo on his arm"

At the mention of dragon Tattoo Noah knew exactly who Nina was referring to. His hands started shake with anger " _dad you fucker!" _he hissed to himself.

Using his thumb he gently whipped away Nina's tears "your safe now. I promise" he told her in the same soft voice.

Nina nodded and hugged her brother tightly. Everyone at her brothers school just thought he was some heartless jock who only cared about himself but Nina Puckerman knew better. While they new Puck...she knew Noah.

"Can you go check on mommy please" she asked her brother fear still evident in her tone. "she ran up stairs crying after the bad man left" she added.

Noah stood up bring Nina with him and sat her on the couch "Sure baby girl" he handed her the TV remote. "How about you watch some cartoons until I come back down"

The little girl nodded her head her brown locks falling around her oval face as she did so. Once she turned around to switch the TV on Puck watched her for a moment. "He was gonna kill his Father scarring her"

…...

Pushing his mothers bedroom door open Noah was greeted with her back as she lay on her side facing away from the door. Her body shaking as she sobbed.

Reba felt a presents linger around her and let out a terrified sobbed "Please Isaac don't hurt me again...I gave you all the money...please don't...hurt me"

"Ma" Puck spoke up softly while sitting down by her on the bed "It's me Noah...don't be scared"

Reba slowly lifted her face up from her hands "Oh god Noah...don't let him hurt me ...please don't let him-" she couldn't even finish her sentence has her sobs became harder.

"I wont let him hurt you I promise Ma" Noah swore to her . Reaching out he stroked the angry bruise that had formed across his mothers cheek then along the split in her bottom lip. Her right eye was beginning swell up and bruise too. The fucker had done a number on her.

"What has he done to you" he croaked at the sight of his mothers battered face. Anger coursed through his vains just like the blood flowing around his body following the beat of his racing heart full of rage.

" fuck this shit...that fucker's a dead man" he sobbed out in angry tears. Part of him hated himself . He should have been here to protect his Ma and sister. But no he choose to stay behind after Glee club to work on a song he had written for Rachel. The girl he loved. The girl who made him feel like there was nothing he couldn't do.

Reba who finally stopped sobbing cupped her sons cheek...recognising and knowing what he was thinking.

"This isn't your fault Noah...don't you dare blame yourself" she told him with a powerful edge to her words.

Puck took in her injuries again "Ma I of should have been here ...I'm supposed be the man ...to protect you and Nina"

At the sound of her daughters name Reba shot up of the bed "Oh god ...Nina!" she exclaimed rushing for the bedroom door.

Noah ran over stopping her with his hand over hers on the door handle "She's fine Ma...considering..." He told his worried mother.

The 40 something women nodded her head and went back to lie down . She was exhausted , sore and mentally drained all she wanted do was sleep.

Noah sat by her side holding her hand until she finally drifted off . Getting to his feet he pulled her checked comforter over her body.

"I'll never let him touch you ever again" he promised her with a gentle kiss to the cheek.

…...

When he came back down stairs an hour later the Jewish boy found his sister sound asleep on the couch. Sitting down by her feet he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and called the only person he knew he could trust .

"Hey Rach...its P- Noah" he spoke into the cellphone correcting himself "I need you" he let out in a sob.

At the other end Rachel felt 3 different emotions rush through her body concern, fear and something else she couldn't quite put her finer on.

She turned to look at Finn her gentle boyfriend as he sat on the edge of her bed . She had a choice to make...Go on her date with Finn or go to Noah.

Turning away from her boyfriend she made her decision "I'm on my way" she said into her cell phone.

…...

When Rachel arrived at the Puckerman residence Noah was stood waiting for her on the porch. His eyes where red and puffy and tear stains smeared against his cheeks.

"Oh Noah!" she exclaimed as her arms circled around his waist allowing him to fall against her as the tears started again.

"He...He hurt my Ma...and Nina...shit was cowering in fucking corner and I fucking wasn't here to protect them" he sobbed.

Rachel gently ushered him inside and shut the door quietly. Turning back to Puck she grabbed his hand and guided him into the kitchen. On the way she spotted a broken mirror on the hallway floor.

Noah saw the questioning look etched on her face and held up his hand. "I..I punched it" he said softly.

Rachel saw the blood smeared over his knuckled and instantly felt her own tears spill . " come on Noah...lets get that hand fixed up"

The boy who was once her tormentor nodded and followed her into kitchen. He dropped into one the seats at the table and watched the girl who has his heart looking around for a first aid kit.

Finally Rachel found the kit under the sink and sat next to him turning her seat to face him. She pulled his hand onto her lap .

Noah winced slightly as she wiped his blooded knuckles with antiseptic wipes. Next she took out the tweezers and pulled his hand closer to lift the tiny shards of glass from the wound.

Satisfied she had removed them all she placed some goze over his knuckles and tightly bound his hand with a bandage. Noah had watched her the whole time . She was so tender and careful . Every time he winced she stroked his cheek apologetically while he recounted what had happened .

The need to touch her became crucial. Using his bandaged hand he reached out and cupped her cheek. "thank you" he whispered softly.

Rachel smiled and placed her hand over his "Its OK it was just a bandage" .

Noah chuckled a little "No...I mean...for being here " . He watched as she turned into his palm and pressed a gentle kiss to it.

"Your welcome" she replied huskily.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her . She was so special so sweet and kind, Caring and selfless. Beautiful...he loved her even more for just being here at this moment when he needs her the most. Suddenly Finn popped into his head and he pulled his hand away from her cheek.

"Finn will be pissed If he could see us right now" he blurted out. He watched as Rachel bit her lip and looked down at the table before meeting his own gaze again.

"We broke up" she replied without breaking the connection "Finn wasn't very pleased with me for cancelling our date to come here to you"

_Flashback to one hour earlier_

"_I'm sorry Finn but I must cancel our date tonight...something very important has come up" Rachel told her boyfriend as she dropped her phone into her purse._

_Finn shot her a confused look laced with a little anger "Rachel...who was that you where just talking" the tall lanky boy questioned._

_The petite girl scrunched her eyes shut preparing for Finn's reaction as she replied "Noah"_

_The giant quarterback jumped up from his place on her bed angrily "what hell Rachel...your ditching me for Puck!" he spat _

_Rachel grabbed his hand hoping to calm him down "Finn you don't understand ...somethings wrong he sounded very said. More sad than I've ever heard him"_

_Finn yanked his hand away from her "your lying to me" he screamed "I bet your gonna go ever their and let him fuck you!" _

_As soon as the words left his mouth Rachel's palm came in contact with his cheek leaving a sting behind from her slap._

"_How dare you Finn Hudson...How dare you accuse me of being harlot. If you can't except my friendship with Puck then maybe we shouldn't be together any more" she yelled back._

_Finn shook his head "Puck doesn't do girls who are friends...he 's nothing but a man whore...I'm done with you Rachel...you chose Puck over me ...It's over"_

_Rachel watched her now ex boyfriend's retreating back as he walked out of her life for the the third and last time. Strangely it didn't hurt . She felt relieved._

_End of Flashback_

Puck couldn't lie he was ecstatic with that piece of news. Finn was his boy but the dude has and always will be a moron. But Finn wasn't really his concern Rachel was.

Reaching out again he stroked his fingers throw her dark brown locks "why chose me" he asked her trying hard to find the answer in her eyes.

Rachel opened her mouth to reply . When a tiny sleepy voice interrupted them.

"Noah...I had a bad dream...the bad man tried to hurt me" Nina whimpered .

Rachel felt her heart warm as Noah held out his arms for Nina to run into. The way he pulled his little sister against him and kissed her hair was a lovely moment and Rachel felt special that Noah felt comfortable enough to let his guard down around her.

"Your safe Nina Bean I promise" Noah spoke into Nina's hair. The little girl just nodded and held arms tighter around him.

…...

at 10am the following morning Reba Puckerman came down stairs to the sight of Noah fast asleep one arm safely hooked around his little sisters shoulders the other doing the same to Rachel. Who had one of her hands fisted against his chest.

Smiling at them she winced at the Sharpe pain in her lip the night before flashing through her.

_Flash back_

"_I swear that's all the money I have" Reba sobbed as her estranged husband pushed her down into the couch._

_Little Nina cowed by the side couch . _

"_Your lying to me bitch" Isaac Puckerman yelled as he slapped Reba over the face "you must have more cash lying around... 20 dollars ain't gonna get me shit!" he spat._

_Reba coward into the couch "I swear Isaac that's all the money I have lying around"_

_She screamed as her ex husbands fist calm slamming into her face twice._

_Nina couldn't stop crying . She just wanted her Noah to come home._

"_Your nothing but a lying piece of shit!" Isaac yelled yanking the purse Reba was holding out of her hands. He pulled out her bank card and smirked . "I guess I'll just have to take your credit card...since your so freaking broke"_

_Throwing the purse into her face he turned and banged out the house letting the front door slam behind him._

End of Flash back

a gentle hand on her shoulder broke Reba from her thoughts as she switched the coffee machine on.

"Are you OK Mrs Puckerman" Rachel asked in concern.

The older lady turned around to face her ..startlingly Rachel with her bruised and cut face. Noah hadn't told her the extent of his mothers injuries.

"Oh I'm alright honey" Reba replied

She motioned for Rachel to sit down with her at the breakfast table "I'm sore and I'm tiered ...but I'll be right at as rain in a few days"

Rachel could see through Reba's mask but knew better than to push the matter. Squeezing Noah mother's hand gently she said "If you need anything...anything at all I'm here"

Reba used her free hand to pat the top of Rachel's " I appreciate that dear thank you"

The rest of the day went by calmly Rachel spent the day watching movies with Noah and Nina. While Reba chose to stay in her room to rest.

Rachel didn't leave until lunch time on Sunday. Her fathers were away on a cruise so it wasn't like she would get in trouble. Even so the diva would still of stayed because Noah needed her.

…...

Rachel spotted Noah ruffling around his locker. She could tell he was still feeling the effects of Friday nights drama. Walking over to him she placed a gentle hand on his bicep.

"How are you doing Noah?" she asked her tone full of concern and compassion.

Just hearing her voice was enough to bring down his walls. Turning around he pulled her into his arms and pressed his head into the top hers.

"I'm OK ...I guess" he whispered as both of them stood eyes shut in a loving embrace. Students around them sending them confused look.

"I'm glad your OK...How about your mother and Nina" The Jewish singer asked breaking their quiet moment.

"I'm...I'm not sure. She's pulled Nina out of school for the rest of week. They've gone to my Grandma's in Toledo" Noah told her answering her question.

Neither of them saw the tall lanky boy heading their way. Face red with anger.

"What the hell is your problem" the taller boys voice yelled the sound echoing around the hallway. "you get some kinda kick outta fucking my girlfriends" he continued.

Noah let go of Rachel and pushed her behind him his way of protecting her.

"shut your damn mouth Hudson...You I have no Idea what your talking about...I ain't fucked her you dumb shit!" he yelled.

Finn took a step closer to him ignoring what his on/off friend said.

"Stop lying to me I know you fucked her brains out last night...that's what you do Puck ...treat girls like sluts...I never thought Rachel would let you turn her into one...she's just another whore to you" he spat.

Puck felt the anger ripple through him. Rachel could feel his body begin to shake violently from behind. Before knew what was happening Puck had advanced on Finn. Slamming his fist into the taller boys face causing him to fall again the lockers with a thud.

"You don't ever talk about Rachel that way you bastard!" Noah screamed his fist coming down to hit the taller boy. Only for a tiny hand to reach out and grab his hand.

"Noah" Rachel spoke softly. At the sound of her voice the Mo-hawked boy felt his anger subside. Turning around slowly he allowed her to reach up and cup his cheek in her hand.

"He's not worth it Noah...Shhh" soothed him.

Finn staggered to his feet and wiped the blood from his nose. Further down hall the rest of Glee club stood shocked at what they had witnessed. But it wasn't the fight they were shocked by it was the immediate connection between Puck and Rachel. The way he changed from Puck to Noah by the tender gesture of her hand on his cheek.

Santana unlinked pinkies with Brittany and walked forward a little and addressed the crowds in the hallway "Cease and disperse assholes...or I'll kicks some culo "

The crowd went back to what they had been doing and Santana followed by the rest of new Directions walked up to Rachel and Puck. Grabbing their arms she pulled them into a near by class.

"we gots to talk" she Latino told them as she shut the classroom door. The other Glee members minus Finn nodded their heads in agreement.

Puck pulled Rachel down gently with him and sat on the empty teachers desk "I don't wanna talk about it OK Satan" he sniped.

Kurt got up from Blaine's side " I think I speak for everyone here when I say what the in the Prada and Gucci was the little scene in the hallway all about.

Rachel squeezed Puck's hand "It's none of business Kurt ..but if you must know I and Finn broke up

because I cancelled our date for Noah because he needed me" She spoke up.

Noah nodded his head "Finn's just pissed off cause he thinks we fucked" Kurt gasped "you...you chose Puck over...Finn"

Rachel just nodded her head "yes..but I can't tell you any more...not until Noah is ready to talk about it"

Santana placed her hands on her hips "hold up...are you guys like together now?" she asked.

Rachel shook her head "No" she replied all while Puck wished they where. He wanted this girl. He loved her so damn much even more after Friday night.

The bell began to ring signally first period the still shocked club filled out the room along with Rachel.

Puck went to catch up with tiny brunette when Santana grabbed his wrist stopping him at the door.

"Does she know how you feel about her" she asked her ex boyfriend.

Puck looked away and shook his head "no not yet...she will though...soon"

Santana smiled a little and rubbed her thumb over his wrist "she loves you too"

Puck sent her a shocked look . His eyes had wide as saucers " no she don't" he replied.

Santana laughed " Puckerman ...please Yentil-"

"Rachel" Puck correcter her.

Santana smirked "Rachel" she emphasized "chose you over Finn"

Puck shook his head and pulled his wrist free " It don't mean anything . She was just being a friend"

Santana chuckled again "hello...did you forgot that little production in the hallway"

"whatever" Puck sighed before wondering off to nurses office.

Santana watched him a small smiled etched on her face "one way or another Puckleberry was gonna make a permanent comeback.

…...

Rachel accompanied Puck home after school with the promise to stay with him for as long as his mother and sister where away. They had stopped at hers on the way so she could picked up some clothes and other accessories.

The petite diva lay on her side on Puck's bed facing him. Her fingers tracing through his hawk. His eyes never leaving hers. Soft music played in the background

_I will Never Let you fall_

_I'll Stand with You forever_

_I'll be there for you through It all_

_Even if saving you Sends me to heaven_

Rachel drew her hand around to his cheek as their gaze deepened. Puck reached up and held her hand in place tracing his thumb over the back of it.

"Thank you Rachel..thank you so much for being here" he whispered.

He felt her fingers brush against his cheeks and smiled warmly at her . She scooted closer to him and nuzzled his nose softly .

"You don't have to thank me Noah...I want to be here" she replied in a husky voice. He studied her eyes seeing to hint of lies. His eyes fell to her lips.

The tiny diva licked her lips gently . Not realising what it was doing the boy by her side. Puck leaned closer to her his warm breath hot against her face.

"Rachel..." he rasped

"Noah..." she replied with own rasping tone.

Her eyes fluttered shut as his lips pressed into hers.

The kiss started of slow as Puck lay her down back first on the bed he pulled back a little and gazed down at her.

She was beautiful . Her lips all pouty and red while her chest rose and fell through gentle pants.

"your so beautiful baby" he whispered in her ear.

Rachel couldn't take it any more grabbing his face in both her hands she pulled his lips back down onto hers kissing him with all she had.

The kiss became hungrier and needed . Puck ran his hands up and down her sides before resting them on her waist. He felt Rachel smaller hands push under the hem of his shirt ...right up his torso until the t shirt was fully off. Her hands drew across the ripples and ridges of his six pack.

"your beautiful too Noah" she panted lifting he eyes from his torso to look at him. Puck chuckled and captured her lips again. His fingers popping open every single button on her shirt slowly. When he reached the last button he pulled away to sit up...The petite girl followed him. Her chest rising and falling as he push the shirt from her shoulders to reveal her white cotton bra.

"Fuck your so gorgeous...your a goddess" he groan in compliment. He watched as Rachel reached behind her back and unclasped her bra letting it fall down to floor.

Her Boobs where perfect not to big and not to small. Licking his lips he leaned forwards and took one her of hard nipples into his mouth swirling his tongue around after every gentle nibble.

"ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh" Rachel sighed in pleasure . Her hands tugging into his Mohawk to pull him closer as he paid her other breast the same attention. Rachel gently pushed him away and got her feet in front him.

Puck watched as she ran her hands down her sides and unzipped her skirt letting it pool around her ankles. Her panties matched her bra..just like the thought they would.

Reaching out he placed his hands on her waist and kissed her belly button enlisting a soft whimper from

her. Without a word he hooked his fingers around her panties and slid them down over her thighs and toned tanned legs. Once they hit the floor Rachel stepped out them and her skirt allowing Noah to pull her back down onto the bed . Their lips fussed together. Rachel trailed her hands down to his jeans . Popping the button and unzipping them she pushed them over his waist as they kissed hungrily. When she couldn't reach any more with his help she pushed them the rest of the way with her his black boxers going along with them for the journey. The Mohawked boy kicked them of letting the meet floor and the rest of their clothes.

Gently he leaned down to kiss her neck and shoulder before reaching out to find a condom in his bed side table.

Rachel grabbed his hand pulling it back and placed it over her breast "I'm on the pill Noah" she panted. Puck nodded and went back to kissing her . His fingers tracing down her body to her wet centre.

His fingers teased and rubbed her clit causing her to hiss in pleasure. Pulling his fingers back he positioned himself at her opening . With a gentle kiss he pushed into her.

"ahhhhh Noah" she moaned in pleasure "you'll feel so good" .

Puck smiled down at her through a light pant and kissed her" so do you baby" he whispered back.

Slowly he pulled out of her then pushed his way back inside her to the hilt . He repeated the process a few more times before picking up the pace and thrusting into her as her hips rose up to meet his every time.

"Oh god Noah...oh oh ohhhhhhhh" she screamed in pleasure . She wrapped her legs around his waist and arched her back so she could take him in deep her.

"Oh fuck ...fuck...Rachel...ahhh fuck" Noah moaned into her neck. Reaching between them he used his fingers to tease her clit again which resulted in her thrusting upwards harder.

He Knew he was seconds from exploding inside her but he wanted to hold on ...he wanted them to come together.

Rubbing her clit faster he pulled her nipple between his teeth and sucked down on it hard ...his hard member thrusting in and out of her.

Finally he felt her walls clenched around his and let his orgasm go along with her . Both of them shouting out the others name as they came down from their high.

Both of them sweating and panting reached for the others lips in a passionate kiss.

"Wow that... " Rachel began

" Was fucking incredible" Puck finished.

Still panting they chuckled . Puck pulled out of her and lay on his back bringing her with him. Her head nestle on his chest while his hand trace up and down the ridges` of her spin.

They spent the rest of night that way ...kissing until they fell asleep.

_Its OK...Its OK..Its OK_

_Seasons are changing_

_And waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling just for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I can be the one_

…...

Puck woke the next morning to find his bed empty. Getting up he pulled on his jeans and went in search of Rachel.

He found her in his kitchen making pancakes . Grinning at the sight of her in is Football T shirt he walked up behind her and kissed her neck.

"Mornin" he whispered.

Rachel smiled her million dollar smile as she flipped a pancake over in the pan.

"Good morning Noah" she replied turning her head a little to kiss him before going back making the pancakes.

Neither of them talked about what happened the night before afraid to spoil the moment. Puck kissed Rachel's neck again then pulled to plates from cupboard .

Once breakfast was ready they sat and ate in silence now then sending each other a smile. They would have to go school soon neither of them really wanted to go.

…...

Quinn Fabray looked up from her locker . She was the first want to spot them. Puck had his arm wrapped around Rachel's shoulder.

The ex cheerleader watched as Puck walked her to her locker. Her eyes widened when as Rachel turned open her locker Puck reached out and grabbed her hand linking their fingers together.

Rachel looked down at their laced fingers then back up at him. He just smiled leaned down and kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear .

"See you at lunch beautiful baby" then detached their hands to head to his own locker. Rachel held her cheek with a far off look as she watched him walking away.

Quinn knew at that moment something had changed between. Looking away from them she found Santana stood watching them. She wasn't the only one who saw the change.

…...

Santana cornered Rachel at her locker at the beginning of lunch " Spill chica " she spoke up.

Rachel spun around to find the Latino girl looking at her with a smirk her hands on her hips. Pushing her hair nervously behind her ear Rachel felt her face her face heat up.

"I don't believe I know what your talking about" she replied.

Santana snorted and leaned against the locker next to Rachel's "please B ...I see the way you and Puckerman are acting. Something happened between you last night didn't"

Rachel blushed even more and she knew was caught "yes ..she replied"

Santana nudged her shoulder "Puck got all up in your cool aid huh" she chuckled .

Rachel blushed "Yes Santana we had sex if that's what your getting at"

Rachel watched as Santana's grin got a little bigger than fell.

"you slept with Puck?" Finn yelled . So that was why Santana's de meaner changed so quickly .

Rachel spun around to face him "Not that Its any of your business. Yes Finn I did" she snapped angrily back at him.

"you cheap whore!" Finn snarled back.

Santana felt pissed Rachel was her friend now and know one talks to her friends that way.

"shut the fuck up Hudson ...or I'll kicks you ass" she shouted at the tall boy.

Finn shot her dirty look "shut up Lopez!"

Santana pushed the boy with some force for a girl and yelled "besame el culo"

Finn had no idea what she said and turned back to Rachel with disgust before banging down hallway.

Rachel and Santana followed him down the hallway right into the lunch room.

Finn scanned the room for his target. Clenching his fists he sought out Puck who sitting by himself munching on a burger.

"You fucking ass-hole" he yelled at the mow-hawked boy pushing him of his seat.

Puck jump up and lunged at Finn " what the fuck Hudson" he yelled grabbing his shirt collar.

Rachel and Santana came running just as Finn yelled " you had sex with her ...you fucked Rachel"

Puck seethed "No I didn't he yelled back.

Rachel throw her hands up to her face as tears pooled down her down it. They did . They had sex . Why was he lying. Did it not mean anything to him she thought. But then Puck's voice cut through her inner monologue his words shocking her to the core.

"I didn't fuck her ….I made love to her"

Finn slammed his fist in Puck's face knocking him onto the table " shut up...shut up" he screamed.

Puck staggered to his feet and wiped the blood from his face. He saw Rachel who was hysterical being consoled by Santana before turning back to Finn.

"Hit me again fucker..I dare you" he snarled

Finn dived at him punching him across the face. Puck fell backwards against the table once again and held the his now busted nose .

"Hit me all you want Finn ….but it wont changed how I feel about her!" he yelled so loud his voice echoed around the quiet lunch room.

"what the hell are you talking about Puckerman" Finn snapped back.

Puck got to his feet and wiped his nose "I'm in love with her ass wipe"

Rachel pulled away from Santana in shock at Puck's declaration. Her heart was racing in her chest.

Finn couldn't deny it . All he could see in Puck's eyes was genuine truth. Dropping his fist he stomped out the lunch room passing Rachel on the way.

Puck looked over at Rachel . Tears were sprinkling down her cheeks as her eyes burned into him. Walking over to her he took her hands in his.

"I love you Rachel" he told her confidently.

Rachel went to speak but he stopped her with his index finger " sshh you don't have so anything"

he whispered. His lips descended on hers in a soft kiss.

…...

The ride back to Puck's after school was filled with silence they hadn't spoke about the sex or what happened in lunch room.

Pulling up outside the house Noah spotted a familiar car in the drive. "oh shit" he growled.

Rachel turned look at him and saw the anger ripple across his face.

"what's wrong Noah" she asked softly .

Noah motioned to the car in the drive with his head "that's my dads car...fuckers in my house"

" Oh no ...what are we going to do Noah" she asked him worriedly.

Puck turned to look at her " baby I want you to stay here ….am gonna go inside and kick that mother fuckers ass"

"No ..no I wont let you go in their alone" Rachel cried.

Puck reached out and cupped her cheek "Rachel I ment what I said today. I love you. I can't take the chance ..I wont let that fucker hurt...I'd die before I let anything happen to you"

The Jewish girl felt tears run down her face as Puck leaned in and kissed her soundlessly.

Turning away he reached out to open the car door when Rachel grabbed his hand turning him back to face her.

"Noah" spoke in a whisper "I love you too"

Puck smiled warmly at her before jumping out the car and hurrying into his house.

Rachel grabbed her phone from her purse and dialled 911.

"I need the Police please...their is a disturbance taking place at the Puckerman residence of 441 Ravendale Street.

…...

Puck made his way into the kitchen of his house. He could hear his father rummaging around the refrigerator.

Stopping in the door way Puck clenched his fists at his sides " what the fuck do you want Isaac" he snarled.

The older man turned around to face his son "well haven't you grown up son" he chuckled without answering.

Puck took a step closer to him "I said what the fuck are you doing here"

Isaac banged the refrigerator shut "I came to see your mother" he bit back.

Puck took a another step closer to him "she ain't home" he hissed at his dick of a father.

Isaac chuckled again "so I see" he chuckled eerily " where is that little bitch hiding" he added.

Puck couldn't hold the anger in any more in one quick movement he dived for his did bouncing him into the wall "don't ever talk about my mother like that you fucking sad excuse for a man.

Isaac was just as strong as his son and pushed the younger boy back wards . Puck hissed in pain as his back hit the corner of the table. He growled as his father picked him by the collar of his jacket and through him against the refrigerator.

"I'm asking for the last time Noah where the fuck is she!"

Puck spat in his father faces "Its none of your god damn business!" he screamed.

Isaac lifted his leg up and kneed Puck in the stomach. "you little bastard ….you fucking tell me where she is right now" he snapped

"No" Puck said though a cough as Isaac kicked him in the stomach again.

"TELL ME!" his father yelled over and over as he repeatedly kicked Noah.

But Noah refused to back down.

He prayed to god the pain would stop soon. When he heard the sounds of sirens out said ...the flashing lights of the police cars reflecting through the house.

Isaac didn't care he kept on kicking his son. Within in minutes four police officers barged into the kitchen two of them tackled Isaac to the ground while the other two went to Noah's aid.

"your OK now kid...he can't hurt you any more one of the officers told him. Puck staggered to his feet.

"Need Rachel" was all he could mumble.

Rachel who was no longer in Puck's truck paced back and forth nervously. Her head shot up when she heard the front door open . Two officers came out with a cuffed Isaac Puckerman.

An ambulance pulled up and Rachel began to feel sick with worry. Noah hadn't come out yet and she feared the worst. Hearing the front door open again she spun around to see Noah come out holding his stomach a police officer at either side of him keeping him steady.

"Oh Noah..Noah..." She burst into tears and darted over to him.

Puck didn't care if he was hurt . Right now He needed Rachel in his arms . Wrapping his arms around he hissed at the pain.

"Noah your hurt" she sobbed .

Puck cupped her cheek "I'm OK baby. I just really need to hold you right now"

One of the officers placed her hand on Rachel's shoulder "Miss you need to step aside so we can get Mr Puckerman medical attention.

"I want to go with him...please" Rachel begged

The officer nodded his head "OK No problem but I need you to tell me who you are first"

Rachel wiped away her tears "I'm Rachel Berry"

The officer nodded again " and who are you to Mr Puckerman"

Rachel turned look Puck straight in the eye and said "I'm his girlfriend"

…...

**One Month later**

It was Finally over now. Isaac was behind bars where he belongs.

Walking out of the court house holding both his Mother and Rachel's hands . He smiled at the sight of Nina waiting for them with their Grandma.

The little girl let go of her Grandma's hand and ran over her brother.

"Is it over now Noah...did bad man go to jail" she asked him

Noah let go of his girlfriend and mothers hands and picked his sister up into his arms

"It sure his kiddo"

Nina giggled and dropped to her feet to rush into her mommy's arms.

Noah took the opportunity to speak to Rachel.

Bringing her hand up to his lips he kissed her knuckles making her smile with a blush.

"thank you Rachel...thank you for being here for me and my family. I love you so much baby"

Rachel laced their fingers together "I love you to Noah" she pulled him into a kiss and added ...very much ..but how many times do I have to tell you. You don't need to thank me. Your Mother Nina and you are all safe Now...that's all that matters"

The End

**A/N: so I hope you enjoyed this story of mine. Let me know in reviews what you thought and maybe if you feel like your favourite part of the story.**

**besame el culo – Kiss my Ass**

**culo - ass**


End file.
